death race
by PUREaxle69
Summary: at the end of the movie the characters escape but my version is different. there's a twist.


Death race

'welcome to the final instalment of death race . '7 men dead Siad , Colt , Grim ,Pachenko , Carson' Riggins and 14k are all dead'. 'only two remaining drivers alive Frankenstein racing for his freedom, Joe doing anything to stop him. ' only one driver will walk off this track alive'. A record of 70 million views watching , don't miss this epic battle now ' .Subscribe for the final stage now. said the info man.

As the lights when yellow both cars revving their engines as full revs, light went green at a fraction of a second both drivers dropped the clutches and Frankenstein took 1st at the start line, about 1l4 mile down the track there was a sword plate Frankenstein went over it first but it didn't active but went Machine gun joe went over it . it did active

and got his weapons up, he started firing at Frankenstein , he tried swere to the left and the right then there was a shield plate he went over it but warden deactivated it for Frankenstein but active for Machine gun joe . about a half a lap later Machine gun joe was just hammering at Frankenstein through the tunnel, just then Frankensteins car started to catch on fire but the fire went out "Coach we gotta get some fire firepower' said the navigator 'Noting lit for a another half lap' said Coach. About another quarter lap Machine gun joe still has anmo and still is firing at Frankensteins car, the tombstone was now just about defenseless. 'drop the tombstone, on my mark, three… two… one… mark Frankensteins navigator pushed the button, the tombstone dropped but Machine gun joe dodged the deadly tombstone." That trick doesn't work twice. ' said Machine gun joe. 'Dam it' said Frankensteins navigator.

Frankenstein completed the first lap first Machine gun joe is about a half a second behind 'I see a shield ahead' said the navigator. But Machine gun joe fired a RPG rocket at Frankensteins car he just dodged the RPG rocket, the rocket blew up the shield plate. 'Damn it he got the shield' said the navigator. The second lap was very much the same . when the got to the tunnel Machine gun joe got on the right side of Frankensteins car, Frankenstein was curious of what Machine gun joe was doing. when suddenly SMASH. Machine gun joe smashed in the side of Frankensteins car. Machine gun joe did this repeatedly several times. they finally exited the tunnel Frankenstein got back in front 1st again. Machine gun joe went on the left side Frankensteins car. SMASH. again Machine gun joe did it again. He did it so hard that it knocked Frankensteins car off the track and on a straight, dirt, bumpy road. his car was jumping around the shocks were taking a significant amount of damage. just then Frankenstein saw a jump of the dirt road and a place to get back at Machine gun joes car 'hold on ' said Frankenstein 'what are you doing?' said Frankensteins navigator 'i'm going to build up some speed. See that jump on your left?' said Frankenstein 'yeah?'said Frankenstein's navigator yeah 'im going to go up the ramp and sideswipe him and hopefully will do some decent damage' he said. so he changed gear and put his foot down. he jumped the ramp at a speed of 160 km SMASH this time Frankenstein smashed Machine gun joe but very effective Machine gun joe was smashing Frankenstein . he couldn't take much more of this, Frankenstein's navigator saw a shortcut ' hey theres a shortcut on your left ' said Frankenstein's navigator Frankenstein's navigator 'ok' he said. he changed down and sided to the left to the shortcut , and through it. from doing this he gained 1st place again. About half a lap later Machine gun joe ran out of ammo. just then Frankenstein saw a sword plate and a shield plate, he drove over it, ' sword and shields are up, its on ' said the navigator. about a quarter lap liter it was the end lap two. Machine gun joe had more ammo and started firing again, Frankenstein quickly pulled a 180 degree spin and started firing as well. both cars were firing at each other Frankenstein,firing in reverse. 'he,s too heavily armored' said the navigator. Frankenstein quickly pulled a j turn. 'hit the oil and the smoke' said Frankenstein. so the navigator quickly flicked the oil and smoke switch. first smoke came oozing out of the car Machine gun joe just couldn't see what was in front of him. Then oil come spurting out of Frankenstein exhaust, Machine gun joe lost control. At the same time Frankenstein went over a death head, 'CRAP!' shouted Machine gun joe, his car went sideways and went straight into the death head. he survived the crash but the death started to crush Machine gun joes Dodge Ram, as it squeezed harder and harder. You could hear the maetel being squeezed really hard. Then there was a huge of bits, pieces, chunks of metal and other stuff just fell on the ground,a bit of fire. Frankenstein crossed the line in first place with his 2006 Ford Mustang A80 armed with 2 M134s, slick for defence, as well as a 6-inch-thick (150 mm) detachable steel plate on the rear called "The Tombstone", well he was the only driver alive and everyone else died. He got granted his freedom because he won five races. The end.


End file.
